Sugar High: Going around the place
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: This is for all those people who requested that I string all my One-shots together! Sugar High. That's her name. You mightn't've heard of her but she IS there. She is the sugarplum Princess and she likes to bring all the little boys and girls the energy they need to play all day! Watch out though. Overdosing can cause brilliant camera moments for us to capture!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Nice to meet you!

My name is Sugar but you probably know me better as the Sugarplum Princess. Truth is though- I'm no princess. I'm actually a fairy you know?

Anyway My good friends Jessica and Jayme the book keepers have decided to publish my auto-biography!

It's not really that good- for me that is, honestly I didn't agree with publishing my life on the (Jessica, what was it again?) Oh yeah, on the internet. Whatever that is anyway...

Anyway I hope you enjoy my stories better than I do at any rate

~~Sugar High


	2. At the North Pole

It had been a completely normal day at Santa's workshop that morning the yeti's making toys and the elves doing what the elves did best. The only odd thing was that it just so happened that all but one guardian, Jack Frost, were at the pole. See the Guardian were preparing for a random party so that Jack could meet some of the other spirits. Jack however was at the other end of the world giving winter and snow days to the children in the lower parts of Australia. The older guardians knew he would be running late.

An hour later the spirits started coming in. The first to arrive was Sugar High who zipped around the place like a bee full of energy. She looked like a rainbow flash. When Tooth finally caught her and brought her back to the other guardians to meet they noticed the reason why she was a rainbow flash.

From waist down her outfit, a short skirt stockings and ballet flats, was silver. The top which consisted of a tight strapless shirt with diagonal slits cut around the stomach was a bright bubble gum pink in color. She also had long gauntlet style lace gloves that were bright yellow. Her thumb was hooked through one end and the sleeves of the gloves went just past her elbow. Her hair was also a bright yellow but had brown roots growing out. As tooth dragged her over the gob smacked guardians noticed that the brown coloring seemed to be seeping though.

"Boys this is Sugar High, my friend. Sugar you already know these guys I presume?l

The girls hair was completely brown now and she seemed very fidgety.

"Duh! Now can I go I want to see if I can count all of the elves and yeti!" She exclaimed wriggling out off Tooth's grip. without waiting for a reply she zipped off hair turning yellow once more.

The next few spirits arrive shortly after- the Lepricorn, and Hallow Night (The halloween spirit).

The next person to arrive is Bonnie Fire, the spirit of Bonfire Day. The hazel haired spirit is shortly followed by Aurora Crash.

The Groundhog arrives next barely three feet off the ground. Just behind him the one and only Cupid flutters in- shotguns strapped either side of her hips and a red dart rolling between her forefinger and thumb.

Soon only Jack was missing from the festivities.

Sugar High who had been off counting the elves and yeti was just going back to report the numbers to North when she noticed many platters of cookies, presumably for snacks. Looking around she made her way over. As she sprinkled a little of her magic over the cookies her appearance began to shift. While her wings stayed the pink they always were her silver tights became yellow and her gloves turned light blue. Her hair turned bubble gum pink and her tops. Became silver. If you watched carefully you would notice that dark blue and brown ribbons had started growing down her arms and legs. Her ballet flats had become a mixture between light blue and silver. Those who knew her well would know that the colors on her represent different feelings at the time.

Suddenly the dark blue and brown ribbons faded and Sugar was zipping away to tell North her totaled numbers.

Jack Frost wad riding the south wind northwards trying to get to the North Pole as soon as possible. At some stage he was passed between south and east before being taken by the North winds.

He had been delivering snow days to the kids in lower Australia and now he was heading off to a small spirit get together at Santa's Workshop. Seeing the large building on the horizon Jack asked the winds to start lowering him down.

Half a minute later his feet padded onto the ground just out side the home of North's. Opening one of the windows and slipping in he began winding his way down to the main area where he supposed everyone else would be, that was also where all the noise was coming from.

Opening the last door Jack became stock still. His ice blue eyes widening at the sight in front of him. He scanned his eyes over the people in the room. He could easily pick out North. A blue green blur that was flying around the ceiling must be Tooth. The grey blur that was occasionally accompanied with pastel colored bursts just had to be The Easter Kangaroo and his egg bombs. He could see Sandy but if the golden sand fireworks were anything to go by...

If he narrowed his eyes he could pick several other spirits.

There was a pink haired girl with shotguns and white wings that was chasing around the room. Cupid maybe?

There was a dark haired boy who had a black jumpsuit on. Even as he watched the suit changed first into a skeleton then a vampire. Halloween spirit? (Hallow Nights). This boy also happened to be running around the crowd like mad; a game of some sort perhaps.

Glancing in the corner the groundhog and lepricorn were somersaulting around like children.

Glancing back towards they crowd he bagan to name all the spirits he knew.

There the water spirit dangling from the rafters with a pair of twins that looked after the earth and sky.

Jenny and Peter the mother and fathers spirit bouncing around the room throwing cookies. April tricks and Bonnie Fire, spirits of April Fools and Bonfire day, doing the trapeze from the rafters near the element spirits.

The two new years spirits (one for the chinese new years) were setting off fireworks all over the place with sandy's gold ones.

The thanksgivings spirit was running around imitating a cow for some reason.

The other season spirits were helping the fireworks. May Falls was adding her signature autumn leaves with Sweet Flora's flower petal mixing together. Charlie Flare was using his daggers to slice the leaves and petals for the better effect. Two silver blurs were darting around the ceiling. Focusing on one Jack deduced that Glow Star, spirit of shooting stars was the brighter one. The second one was zipping round twice as fast. Suddenly it came to a halt and Jack barely had time to see it was a girl before she had zoomed right into his face.

"Ooooooh, you must be Jack, I'm Sugar!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the party. To Jacks surprise the glove on the hand she had grabbed him with had turned lilac. "Oooh, your skin is cold!'

This happened so fast Jack nearly missed it.

5 hours later the Guardian of Fun had filled the film of a camera with amusing photo's and managed to convince Sugar High to lift the effects of the Energy Sugar.

Another hour after that each spirit had been transported home leaving the Guardians slumped asleep on the floor. The Yetis took Bunnymund home using a snow globe. And Jack took Tooth back to the tooth palace and with some help from Baby Tooth had managed to find her bed.

Three yeti's meanwhile had rolled North onto a stretcher and then onto his bed. Sandy, who had fallen asleep on a little sand cloud was pushed into one of the spare rooms.

Jack meanwhile had flown to the Town of Burgess and had gotten Jamie to print the pictures out for him. Jamie printed three copies keeping one for himself and one for Jack to hide.


	3. At Tooth Palace

One month after the North Pole Incident Sugar High was found doing her monthly Sugar runs.

Once A month she delivered her sugar to different Spirits. This Month she was making a large delivery to Hallow Nights, as Halloween was only two months away.

Sugar, for the month in which she was avoiding other spirits, had found a new type of sugar. This type was super-strong energy wise but still safe for teeth.

After carrying the last bag of sugar to Transylvania were Hallow Nights resided she left once more for home to pick up the last bag. When she got back she realised she had not filled the bag and in her rush to be on time she didn't notice that she filled it with the wrong type of sugar.

Delivering the last bag to Tooth palace Sugar zipped off to spread her sugar at some of the near-by sweet factories.

Back at Tooth Palace Tooth has used most of the sugar to cook a large batch of Caramel jersey; her helpers absolutely worshipped this sweat treat. Finishing up she flew the two large trays away to the room were all her little fairies tended to gather. Spreading the caramels all over the room she whistled and ducked out of the way as hundreds of fairies zoomed into the room.

Two hours later Baby Tooth, who had been with Jack, returned to the Tooth Palace. Eyes widening in initial shock she zoomed right back to Burgess to find Jack. Finding him talking to Jamie at the park Baby Tooth grabbed his sleeve and started pulling.

"Whoa, slow down Baby Tooth. What's up?" Jack asked holding his hand out for the tiny fairy.

Zipping around his head Baby Tooth tweeted and tweeted.

"Something's up with Tooth and the other fairies? Okay I'll come and look."

Saying farewells to Jamie the Winter Guardian and Tooth mini-fairy flew off for Tooth's Palace.

Arriving at Tooth palace Jack's jaw dropped open. The fairies were flying around in circles everywhere. A bunch of fairies had found bags of flour and started covering everything they could see. Another group was pelting eggs around like snowballs. Tooth was zipping around with food dye. Everywhere Jack looked there was a different food. Sugar, Bread, Sprinkles, even slices of meat. Five fairies had a large bag of grated cheese.

"Well, Baby Tooth, as fun as this looks I don't think Tooth would ever forgive me unless I go find Sugar High because I have a feeling that she is behind this one."

Ducking as a pineapple came whizzing by Jack zoomed off to find the Sugar Fairy.

Jack started getting annoyed at the sixteenth Candy Factory they checked. Looking over to Baby Tooth, who had settled on his shoulder, he said,

"Let's go visit North and see if he can help.

Zooming off, they left for the North Pole. Unknown to the pair, Sugar High Flew into the factory just after they left.

Reaching the Pole Jack hurriedly walked around trying to find North.

North However seemed to be no-where on the first floor so they flew up to the second.

Five minutes later they found him passed out on a couch and took them a further forty five before they managed to wake him up.

When they did it was another Five before he had gotten himself organised.

Half an hour later Jack had been set up with a snow globe and sent off to who knows where with the instructions of sit and wait. About two hours after that Jack still sat there bored out of his mind when a zip of colour ran into him head on.

"Oh I am so sorry I was trying to bet my record home, I didn't think anyone would be here!"

Picking himself of the ground Jack massaged his shoulder before facing the teenage girl who was zipping around like a firework display.

"Uh, yea? "Said Jack who was still dizzy from being run into, watching Sugar zip around probably didn't help either.

"Um, yea anyway, do you what is going on with Tooth and her fairies?" Jack asked shaking his head and blinking hard.

"Oooooh what are they doing this time, last time someone asked me that I'd given Tooth the wrong sugar and all the fairies started getting worried when all she did was fly in circles until I turned up."

"Well, I won't say Tooth is flying in circles but she is having a food fight with all the other fairies." Jack said watching the suddenly still form of Sugar High with a wary look in his eye.

"Well this'll ne fun to watch! Come on!" and with that Sugar darted suddenly into the warehouse nearby. Jack walked in behind her nervously to find a brightly colour Sugar factory everywhere Jack looked there where neon colour and light blaring out to him. He didn't have time to explore though as Tooth was waving him over to a set of large tubes against one wall. They looked like a vertical maze except each one was a different colour and was part of one tube. Sugar opened the door of a bright yellow tube and shot upwards. Jack hesitantly followed and ran painfully into the wall several times along the chase. When they finally reached the end of the 'tunnel of crashes' as Jack had named it they were at Tooth Palace with was covered in flour, eggs, mash potato, sugar bags, a chunk of ham, a variety of fresh produce and a gazillion litre's of milk.

The fight was still going to, Sugar darting through trying to find Tooth ducking as a frenzy of hot chips was thrown in her direction. Jack was deciding whether to add the fight or take photos with his disposable camera that he kept nearby.

Watching as Sugar narrowly ducked a series of flying carrots Jack decided to have a break from fun and take photos while freezing some of the supplies for the fight.

Sugar meanwhile had found Tooth zipping around the densest part of the fight covered in dripping caramel and tomato sauce no less. She landed on the ground where the fighting seemed less energetic until she was underneath tooth then she zipped up caught the fairy around the waist and dragged her high into the sky. When Sugar had gotten them far enough away she snapped her fingers in front of Tooths face and the fairy immediately fell off the sugar rush and fell asleep. Sugar carefully flew over to the spirits room and laid her friend out on the bed. The Sugar fairy then darted out of the room faster than you could say 'sugar' and was removing the sugar effects of every fairy she could find.

Jack on the other hand was darting around the boundaries of the fight and while using his frost powers to freeze much of the ammo to the ground he held the camera in his other taking photos of all the fairies. Baby Tooth seemed to be enjoying herself as she flew around the camera.

Soon Jack saw Sugar zipping around ending the fun and when the fight was 'safe' he started helping by herding together some of the more restless fairies.

Soon all the fairies were curled up on the floor. Jack was saying farewell to Baby Tooth who was going to go help Tooth get back together.

Sugar was leaning on the wall yawning. When they'd been flying around herding all the mini Tooths together Sugar had been like a white blur and now that Jack looked at her he saw why. Her entire outfit and hair had turned white and was now changing into a mixture of hot pink and gold.

When he thought back he remembered that she always seemed to be a different colour. Snapping out of his stupor Jack realised she was about to fall asleep and flew over to catch her before she fell. She started when he caught her but soon relaxed and fell back asleep. Jack looked wide-eyed at his situation and decided to just take her back to the sugar factory he had found her before. Carrying Sugar Bridal style he balanced his staff and flew over to the tube entrance.

This time he went really slowly and noticed that the tubes were actually really spacious but looked the same no matter which way you looked. Taking his time he finally found the end of the tube in what seemed forever.

Surveying the large factory Jack noticed a brightly colour ladder which led to a door. Cautiously he flew up the top and freeing his hand slightly managed to open the door. To his relief there was a bright pink bed in the middle of the room. Lowering the slim girl onto the bed Jack noticed her hands had somehow managed to grab hold of his hoodie and were clinging on tightly. Sighing he brought his hands up and carefully unclenched her hand and lay them beside her instead.

Standing back up he took one last look at the sleeping girl who was now completely gold. He turned and left through the door but on his way out he could've sworn he heard a soft "Thanks Jack" but when he turned around at the door he couldn't tell. He closed the door behind him softly and left the factory his mind still dwelling on the Sugar Fairy.


	4. At Below Zero Temperatures

Jack Frost was very bored; he was flying in a circle around Antarctica with boredom trying to think of something to do. North was busy as was Tooth, Sandy was somewhere in England and Bunny was rushing around for cleaning up after Easter collecting eggs that hadn't been found.

Having a light bulb moment Jack suddenly stopped and rushed off and out of Antarctica.

Sugar was flying around sprinkling some sugar for the kids around the neighbourhood of her factory in Marion. She watched from a tree as a group of children were playing in the mud that was created when all the snow melted. These kids don't believe, which was kind of sad, she could see a Easter egg sitting in a bush. Immediately she zoomed down and picked it up.

'This shouldn't be here; Bunny should've picked them up by now.' Sugar thought to herself. I'll take this, and give it to Bunny next time I see him then. She flew back to her factory a put the egg in a box. She flew over to another part where she was experimenting with sugar.

Sitting on a tray was a total of 4 fat sugar lumps transformed into delicious pink sweets. She picked the lollies of the tray and placed them in a paper bag. She looked down at herself and sighed. Her skirt was gold but her stockings white. Her ballet slippers were white. Her top was white and her gloves white. Her hair was gold and she was still really tired.

"Oh, sugar, why did I have to mistake the sugar in the delivery!" she said out loud to herself. "I wouldn't have had to waste all my energy on undoing the sugar magic." Sugar yawned.

"Someone looks tired," a new voice said. Turning around Sugar saw Jack Frost walking into the Warehouse.

"Oh hi Jack, I didn't hear you come in" Sugar said yawning at the end of her sentence.

"Why so tired Sugar, usually you're up and zipping about?" Jack asks as Sugar sits on the ground her shoes changing from a pure white to a shimmering gold.

"Magical exhaustion, it takes more energy to dispel the effects of sugar than to make the sugar package the sugar then deliver the sugar, silly right?"

"I guess it sounds silly. Shouldn't you be resting or something?"

"Oh, I couldn't; I may be finished deliveries for today but I still have to test my new sweets." Sugar exclaims getting back on her feet.

"New sweets huh, don't you ever just fly around?" Jack asks walking towards her.

"Ummm, occasionally, but not very often, I'm always too busy."

Sugar looks down when she feels ribbons beginning to wrap up her stockings. They are a light shade of brown that could almost be gold.

Sighing she sat back down.

"Why do your clothes always change colour?"

Sugar, who had closed her eyes sat up straighter and looked at Jack, "I thought you already knew why," she said her eyes widening.

"Nope."

Sugar rubbed the back of her golden haired head. "It's sort of like a mood ring but not every colour goes with an emotion. Like purple, if it's a really hot day there will be some form of dark purple, Lilac if it's chilly."

"What does gold and white represent then?"

"Gold is tired and white is busy."

"Well, I'll help you find people to test your new sweets on, but you have to rest afterwards- deal."

"Deal," Sugar replied and pulled out the small bag of sweets.

"I need to test one on a human child, two on adults preferably of opposite gender, and one on an immortal spirit."

"Well, we could go to Burgess and give one to Jamie. If we ask he'll probably agree to give one to his mum and dad."

"Okay lead the way Jack!"

Together they fly out the door and flew west to Burgess.

When they arrived in Burgess Jack took the lead. He spotted Jamie and his sister playing in the backyard and dipped down to meet them. Sugar flew down hesitantly and stood to the side.

"Jack!"

"Hey Jamie, what cha doing?"

"I'm writing this story, for fun of course, but its about all the guardians and other people like you guys!"

"Well, in that case, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Oh cool! Who is it this time?"

"Her name is Sugar High, and she is the Sugarplum fairy and she has something to ask you."

Jamie his eyes and Jack dragged Sugar over to where he was standing.

"Do you believe Jamie?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

Jamie opened his eyes and looked right at Sugar "You look cool!"

"Why thank-you."

"So Jamie, how would you like to be the tester of a new lolly, directly from the Sugarplum Fairy?" Jack asked flourishing his hands.

"Really, really can I!"

Sugar held out a single lolly on the palm of her hand and Jack took it and popped it in his mouth.

His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"How do you feel, Jamie?"

"I feel great, I feel like I could run faster than bunny!"

"Do you want to give us a little more help?"

"Sure!"

Sugar pulled out 2 more lollies, "we have to give these to two adults, one girl and one boy, would you mind giving these to your parents?"

Jamie took the two and ran inside. Sugar followed and Jack waited outside with Sophie.

When the pair came back Sugar looked happy.

An hour later Jack and Sugar left the two kids so they could go for lunch.

"So who's the last lolly for?" Jack asked "An immortal."

Jack was now flying around the once dry field at insane speeds. Sugar was standing on one edge deeply regretting he decision to give the lolly to Jack.

She couldn't keep up with him long enough to snap the sugar high and she couldn't just leave him to destroy himself.

"Sugar, why won't you come out and play!" Jack asked her flying around.

"Because I don't want to Jack."

"But that's no fun!" Jack replied and suddenly swooped down and zoomed for Sugar who was hovering 3 metres off the ground.

Surprised she brought up her hand and clicked just before they collided.

They tumbled down to the ground and Jack landed on Sugar.

Sugar's eyes widened as their lips met briefly. But then Jack fell asleep. On top of her.

Rolling Jack off the top of her she scooted away. When she came to a stop she just sat there with one hand touching her lips. Her hair went a dark blue colour. Her shirt and skirt were yellow and her stockings and gloves were aqua. Her shoes were a golden colour, it wasn't a colour combination that Sugar had ever seen on her, and that was surprising.

She wanted to fly away and forget about it, but Jack had always helped her when she was exhausted. However Sugar was a whole head shorter than Jack and she didn't know where to take him.

Suddenly she had an idea, she closed her eyes and held her hands together. Concentrating she formed a little sugar fairy and sent it to the North Pole with a message.

Half an hour later two yeti appeared and took Jack through a magic portal to the North Pole where a room had been set up. Sugar followed.

The yeti took Jack into one of the many rooms and then led Sugar to another down the hallway so she could crash for the night.


	5. Sweet Love Doctor

Cupid was annoyed. She had just learnt of yet another faulty misrepresentation of herself. Yes she had wings, no they weren't white and fluffy; they were red and sleek- bat like even. And seriously what was with bows and arrows! They are sooo old school.

No, Cupid wore two shotguns that were strapped on either side of her waist. She didn't wear frilly pink dresses either. Right now she was wearing her red denim jeans a red shirt with a red tutu and pink mid-calf boots.

She wanted to scream. It was a horrible week. She had been trying to get this pair together but they were being extremely stubborn. The only positive is that there was a source of immortal love around somewhere which was making her stronger but she couldn't figure out who it was. She was sure the two immortal were very busy as her ILL (internal love life) detectors were telling her that they were at a different place every few minutes.

Standing up from the park bench she had sat at she fluttered he wings and took off.

When she had finally found the sand man he was spreading dreams to children, dancing to himself on his cloud creating ribbons of sand in every direction.

When he finished she approached him. Telling him her predicament he agreed to send the couple appropriate dreams. She was about to take her leave when another spirit came out of no where.

"Hey Sandy, hey Cupid."

Sandy waved.

"Hi Jack, I'm guessing."

"The one and only," Jack replied.

Cupid's ILL detectors were going haywire.

Unfortunately Cupid could do nothing in close range, she would have to leave a circle round to shoot him in the heart.

"I have to go, thanks for the help Sandy," Cupid called spreading her wings a flying off. She circled around and shot Jack in the back with a special love bullet designed for immortals. Deciding to find the partner she flew off to where her ILL detectors were telling her to go.

Soon she was hovering outside an abandoned sugar factory. Peering inside one of the roof windows she saw Sugar High flying around with Sugar flying in every direction. Pulling out a second bullet she shot sugar in the back. She then came up with an idea for her other predicament. Flying down to the doors of the factory she walked inside.

Sugar was rushing around orchestrating bag after bag to fill with Sugar. Her hair was an aqua colour that Cupid had seen often. It meant she was day dreaming. Cupid had her suspicions.

Cupid decided to sit and wait for Sugar to finish up her duties before asking for some sugar, instead she thought about how she was going to get the pair together. She was going to ask Bunny to make some chocolates with a tiny bit of sugar from Sugar High and a little bit of magic from herself. She hadn't used this type of move in about 20 years but this case was worth it. Soon she felt her mind drifting towards the love sparking between the two immortal spirits. Sugar finished up the last bag and the warehouse seemed to stop moving for a split second without all the sugar flying around. Then the noise of the machinery kicked in and the movement kicked in. Sugar flew up towards the roof and swept her hand in one big movement and sugar from every corner flew up and created a cloud around her which she then proceeded to feed into a large plastic container. She pushed the box into a large tube on the side wall and closed the door. She then pulled a lever and all the sugar exploded from the box and instantly became steam and flew out the tube and into the others along the wall and exploded in all the different magical places.

Cupid had watched this process before, it's why the spirits didn't need sleep, Sugar was spread around their home which was then absorbed by the spirits. It was a pretty big job when you thought about it. Cupid stood up and dusted herself down.

"It's still as impressive as the first time." She called out to Sugar who was taking a break sitting on a floating chair.

"Oh hello there Cupid, what can I do for you this time round?"

"Not much." Cupid flew up and sat down on one of the other floating chairs.

"So, is it another difficult couple that just doesn't want to get together or something else?"

"Two couples, one of them is immortal though, it's making my magic so much stronger."

"Oooooh, Which couple is it this time, last time it was the News Year's spirits and then the summer and autumn before that, I haven't… Oh, gods, you can tell can't you" She said her eyes widening in realisation.

"Uh-huh, now when where you going to tell me? Do you know how long this had been eating me up trying to figure it out? Don't forget I'm your best friend Sugar."

"It was an accident though, he was on a sugar high and it just happened okay, I didn't even think about how I felt until today." She said her hair turning dark blue. "Oh, damn, that was you too, wasn't it."

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"Oh, I'm going to get you for this."

"You'll love me for it when I'm finished!"

Sugar deflated a little and her hair top and skirt faded into a aqua colour.

"See, you're already dreaming about it"

"Oh Shhh, now why else did you come here?"

"Don't change the subject, I need sugar for some chocolate for this other stubborn couple."

"Oh, I have got some spare, I'll be right back."

"She flew off and returned with a small coin bag of sugar."

"A teaspoon of this per 100 grams should do the trick."

"Thanks Sugar." Cupid said and sensing that Jack was coming around added, "I better leave you and Jack alone then, I'll be back later."

Cupid then flew out of the door and headed for the warren.

Poor sugar was left sitting on a floating chair looking at the place that Cupid had just been and then her words finally got to her brain and her cheeks went bright red and her tight shoes and gloves went Aqua instead of their usual pink.

'Oh sugar, what does she think she's doing?!' Sugar thought to herself and just then the doors opened again and Jack came in.

Cupid had flown to the roof and peered inside. She laughed at Sugar's face and attire before kicking off the building and flipped over zooming towards the Warren.


	6. At the Warren

It was that time of year again.

Pumpkin sighed

Pumpkin was leaning against a tomb. It was a very old one, dating back to one of her first believers, Jackson Thom.

Pumpkin came here all the time, it was her home, and it made her feel better that she had somewhere she liked to stay. Pumpkin was the female counterpart of Halloween, but Hallow Nights, her male counterpart did most of the candy related things. She walked around doing the haunted houses making them actually scary.

Noticing a shadow jump across one of the tombstones Pumpkin sighed again and pushed off the tombstone. Pausing for a second she waited before suddenly taking two steps forward. A shadow zoomed behind her crashing into a blackened tree.

"Owowowowowow, you really had to let me crash didn't you," a voice said before a boy formed from the shadows. It was Hallow Nights the sweet counterpart of Halloween.

"What do you want Hallow?" Pumpkin said irritated at the disturbance of peace.

"I'm here to kidnap you at take you to the after Halloween party." He said standing straighter beaming widely.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Pumpkin said holding her ground.

She regretted saying that now, because as soon as the word came out of her lips a sack was pulled over her head until she was swept of her feet like a dead body.

One magic portal later at she was stuck at the warren with Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Hallow.

Resigning herself to fate Hallow sat on the ground and waited for a distraction.

The other three spirits were eating candies left over from Halloween.

Watching them as they devoured the sickening sweet candies she noticed that the Jack and Hallow were eating way too many candies to be healthy and Bunnymund tended to stay with his chocolate.

Coming up with a plan Pumpkin pulled out a little white paper bag of sweets. All three of them were made by the Sugarplum Fairy, aka Sugar High, and were highly powered when it came to inducing sugar highs. Smiling she poured three candies onto her left hand. Picking up the first she used shadow travel to place the candy so that Bunny picked it up, rapidly repeating her actions she watched as three put the candies in their mouths. Instantly their eyes and then smiles widened before all three of them bounced/flew off. Standing up walked up to a thick tree trunk. Pulling out her dagger she made a slice through the smooth bark. Black smoke like tendrils started to form and soon she was looking into a portal.

On the other side was Sugar High, and as much as Pumpkin disliked the 100% cheery attitude, she must admit the spirit was a good friend. Sticking her head through the portal she told Sugar that Jack, Bunny and Hallow where on a sugar high and needed some attention. After telling Sugar she was in the Warren Pumpkin withdrew herself from the portal and shut down the connection. Turning to the warren her eyes grew wide. The hyped trio had somehow found can of spray and were now dashing around the Warren spraying each other. Jacks hair had a bright purple streak in it and his jumper was green, pink and blue with a little bit of orange. His pants were the same but is lesser qualities.

Hallow's outfit had changed from its usually black, green and orange to a rainbow montage. Seemingly his power over his costume had faded and it now took its own ideas. Bunny however was too fast for anyone to catch merely being a grey blur that occasionally streaked past.

Hallow hid in the shadows of the tree's cloaking herself as Jack sped past.

Over the hill Sugar burst through her portal into the warren a sack over her shoulder. Scanning the area she quickly darted over to the dense shadows where Pumpkin was hiding.

"Okay well I brought some carrots so that we can catch Bunny and a bunch of my failed sweets for Hallow, unfortunately Jack we'll have to think of something better but we'll get to that later." She said.

I opened the sack and pulled out an armful of carrots, "I guess that makes me the dummy, oh well lets get this over with." Pumpkin sighed realising the true affects of carrots.

Briskly striding into the centre of the Warren Pumpkin began to shout out to Bunny about carrots. Sugar was hidden nearby waiting to streak out and snap him out of it.

It was about 3 seconds before Bunny stood in front of Pumpkin munching down carrots like there was no tomorrow. Sugar zipped over and clicked her fingers and Bunny dropped to the ground in a ball clutching a carrot to his chest.

Sighing Pumpkin repeated the process for Hallow a pile of candy at her feet.

Soon Hallow was also curled up on the floor his outfit slowly changing from a rainbow pyjama suit into a simple black top and jeans.

Jack however was still darting about the Warren his spray can finally discarded due to lack of paint. Pumpkin assessed the situation before raising a hand. A large tendril of shadow darted up and caught Jacks ankle. Sweat beaded down Pumpkin's face as she struggled to hold the hyper teen. Sugar darted up and subdued Jack. Catching his arm she struggled to lower him to the ground without having him plummet.

Realising her grip on the shadows Pumpkin sank to the ground against the closest tree.

Looking at each other Sugar and Pumpkin smiled at their success, before curling up on the spot and sleeping.

Jack was, surprisingly, the first to wake up. He sat up yawn a little and looked around. He wasn't exactly sure where he was at first but then he noticed that one of Bunny's stone warrior were walking around nearby. Everywhere was spray painted. Looking down at himself he noticed that he was too.

That was when he noticed Sugar curled up on the grass about two feet away.

Nearly from head to toe she was completely gold outfit wise. Her skin however was developing a deep red flush and her hair was an extremely dark indigo. Jack racked his brain. Gold was sleepy, and indigo, damn, oh yeah, indigo meant it was hot.

Growing worried Jack shuffled over to the girl and felt her head. She was searing hot, it felt hot even to Jack.

Quickly Jack pulled the girl onto his lap knowing that his body temperature would cool her down.

She must've been over-working herself. All the spirits did it at some stage. It even happened to Bunn once. Tooth does it every 5-10 yrs and he'd never seen it happen to North. Twirling his staff with one hand he made it softly snow in the vicinity, as to not infuriate Bunny.

For the next ten or so minutes Jack just sat there holding the spirit close staring around the area. Jack noticed that a there was two bundles of shadows not too far away, that must have been the Halloween spirits and over on the far side of the plain he could just see Bunny curled up.

Feeling Sugar's head again he noticed that her temperature had come down a fair bit and soon she would be fine. But why was he so reluctant to get up and put her down?

Jack stood up slowly cradling the girl in his arms and flew towards the portal she used to get to the Warren. Slowly navigating the blue coloured tube he finally got back to her sugar factory. Floating up to the room that Sugar had made for herself he carefully nudged the door open with his foot. Setting down on the soft carpet Jack walked over to the bed.

Jack stood there for a full two minutes before reluctantly lowering the spirit onto the bed. Watching he noticed that her hair had change into a medium purple colour telling Jack that her temperature was nearing normal. Pulling the thick covers over Sugar he frowns, thinking she'd get over heated. Holding his staff in one hand he formed a snowball made out of ice, the only difference was that it had a stand and emitted a chilly breeze. Setting it down on the bedside table Jack smiled knowing that he'd done his best to help Sugar get better.

He then darted back to the Warren to help the other spirits.


	7. Back at the North Pole

"Come on guys, what will it take for you to come with me!" Sugar exclaimed at two female spirits.

Pumpkin King and Blue Mood looked at each other.

"You have to give us your best sugar high inducing candies," Pumpkin said bluntly.

"Bu-"

"And you have to promise you won't say a word to anyone" Blue Mood said interrupting her protest.

Sugar looked nervously between the two spirits before caving and handing each one a paper bag of lollies.

"I Sugar High, the Sugarplum Fairy promise not to tell a single soul that I gave a packet of super duper sugar high inducers to Pumpkin King and Blue Mood in attempts to get them to come to the Christmas Party at the North Pole"

Bitting her lip at the two smiling spirits she started growing worried, 'If they spike anything there, I'm going to be blamed for it because of last year..." Sugar thought to herself before following the two spirits that had just started to fly off.

The party at the Pole was going completely fine for Sugar until the first guest started bouncing around the room. Hallow nights was skipping around at a bunny pace throwing candy at everything. His outfit changed from one colour to the next in fast succession until it was a white blur.

North didn't look grumpy, just a little miffed. He starred pointedly at Sugar. She put her hands up in surrender and went to stop the effects. When she was done she saw Pumpkin looking at her. 'Oh sugar, they're going to keep this up for a while' she thought.

Not five minutes later Tooth and Cupid became victims. When Sugar had fixed them both up North decided to stop the problem at the roots. Jack was placed on guard duty and he wasn't allowed to leave her alone for a split second. It was actually really awkward. Sugar's outfit was completely Silver, Dark Blue and brown. (A/N it wasn't intentional but her outfit colour mirror Jack!)

Her lip was numb because she'd been biting it all afternoon.

Absentmindedly she started to flap her wings before flying up into the rafters where she could be alone and think for a bit.

She sat and stared out the open rook window for an unknown period of time.

"What's wrong Sugar?"

She jumped out of her skin, she had completely forgotten about Jack. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"O-oh, sorry J-jack, I'm just so out of it lately."

"You wanna tell me why?" Jack replied.

Sugar made the mistake of looking over to her left, right into Jack's eyes. She froze.

All of the noises in the background were becoming louder but Sugar couldn't hear them over her crazy thoughts. Her thoughts were so fast she could barely hear them herself.

Sugar opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the words caught in her throat, scrap that they hadn't even made it that far.

The fringe that had fallen in her eyes was turning red-ish pink before her eyes, definitely not a colour she had ever seen on herself before.

Sugar realised her mouth was still open to speak and closed it again. She was still staring at his eyes but they slid down to his lips for just a millisecond before she pulled them back up to his eyes.

No one's POV

They were leaning together, so slowly it wasn't even notice able. They'd already been sitting rather close so there wasn't really much room to fill anyway. While Sugar fought to keep her eyes locked on his, Jack hadn't that control and was full blown staring at her lips. The space had already been halved by the time Sugar couldn't stop herself from staring at his lips too. There was only about 10cm left now.

The pink-red colour of Sugar's hair had started to leak down into her outfit and soon only her gloves remained untouched instead sitting on a Dark-Blue.

6cm,

4cm

They were all so close now; they could feel the tiny breaths of air on each other's face. That was when Jack couldn't wait, in less than a millisecond he had moved forward and their lips met.

I could hear fireworks, I swear on my sugar. It wasn't something I could've stopped, like how the seasons changed. I felt his arms slip around my waist and before I know it I had snaked my pink-red gloved arms around his neck. Time stopped around us and I'm not sure if it was an hour later or two but we eventually needed air. We didn't break apart too much; we still had our arms in the same position. I don't know when or how though, but I was actually on Jack's lap, oh well.

I'm not entirely sure how long we sat there for just looking at each other but we both fell asleep in the same position.

Jacks POV

I woke up a little disorientated location wise. Then I remember exactly what had happened. I smiled at the memory. Looking out the window I noticed it was coming to be early morning. Absentmindedly I played with one of Sugar's hairs. She started to stir but I kept looking out the window. She was still sitting in my lap, but I really didn't mind, and in all honesty, I didn't want her to move either. I knew she was awake now but neither of us moved, well yet anyway.

"Sugar, are you in here? I swear it's like she bloody disappeared Pumpkin!"

"Too right Blue, but I know she's in here somewhere, I can sense it!"

I looked at Sugar. She was a t full attention now her violet purple eyes wide.

I cocked my head at her and she mouthed 'I'll explain later'

I half shrugged and nodded. She kissed me on the cheek before flapping her wings and confronting the two girls below. I grabbed my staff and gently flew across to the next beam to see what was happening.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah we gotta problem! All the spirit are stuck on a sugar high, we moved them outside so they didn't destroy the place."

"Well what if I don't want to help!"

The two spirits stared at her open-mouthed. Pumpkin recovered first,

"Okay, Sugar, what's your price this time around?"

Sugar pretended to be deep in thought then said, "Two things, One, you confess that you black mailed me for the candy, two, you keep your mouth shut about where I've been cause otherwise I'm going to be shot."

'Well, now I know who had actually cause the sugar high's'

Sugar POV

The two spirits looked at each other and nodded, feverishly. I darted outside the two female spirits following me.

While I darted around to each hyperactive spirit Blue Mood and Pumpkin were shifting them inside.

When we were done, we came back inside. I slipped away from the others and flew up into the rafters.

I must've been as pale as a sheet cause I sure was exhausted. I felt Jack support me and with I smile I let sleep over come me.

Jack POV (Sorry for jumping around)

She few back up into the rafters. She looked dead on her feet. She stopped flying and stood on one of the beams her knees already buckling. I zipped over silently and grabbed her out of the air. She smiled softly before falling asleep.

Holding her tightly I zipped to one of her hidden portals (She'd shown me a few) and slowly zipped down the tunnel. I was getting better now; I didn't run into walls, much.

I touched down lightly at the end and nudged the door open with my staff; I then floated up to the room she had made for when she needed sleep. The door was open and I slipped through careful not to wake her. I put one knee on the bed and laid her down. Hey, I was getting better, but then again Sugar didn't try to roll over like Sophie had.

When I went to pull back I found I couldn't. Sugar had latched onto my jumper.

I looked up at her face,

"Please don't go yet…" it was so soft I nearly didn't hear it.

I smiled then sat down by her pillow. She nestled closer then fell asleep with her head on my lap.

'Best Christmas yet.' Jack thought and with that he leant against the back board and fell asleep.


End file.
